A change of life
by Maniac1
Summary: She knew she should run but she couldn't, no instead she found herself falling in love with the one man she should hate. And when it came down to it she couldn't. Married to by a curse and now bonded to him by the two children they share, a ten year old and a three year old. Regina finds her self battling to save her family and stopping her curse from breaking, can she do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe love evil charming I don't know why but maybe it's because for once someone's not being an ass to Regina any way i hope you enjoy and please tell me if you like it or not and if you have any ideas on how could improve or anything you know because reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

Regina screamed in pain as it tore thro her body. Her blue eyed husband stood beside with her hand wrapped tightly around his, he could swear he was feeling the same pain as her. With every push her grip tightened as she squeezed harder, she was very strong for a small person. "One more push" the doctor said. Regina pushed with all her might she was tired and exhausted. "Come on honey, you can do it" her husband encouraged her. And then there were cries, cries from their little bundle of joy. The doctor past the little baby who was now wrapped up in a blanket to its father. David took the little baby in his arms for nine months he had been eagerly awaiting for its arrival and now it was finally here. "It's a girl" he said "we have a baby girl". He settled the baby girl down into the now exhausted mothers arms. "She's so tiny" Regina said as the little girl wrapped her hand around Regina's finger.

* * *

Little seven year old Henry awaited eagerly in the waiting room with Ruby. He had drawn several pictures with his crayons of his new big family. Henry had a feeling that the baby was going to be a girl, he always wanted a little sister. But if it was a boy he would still be happy because then he'll have someone to play castles and dungeons with. No matter what it was he promised he would always be there to protect him or her like a big brother should.

Henry was so happy when he got to go in and see the new addition to his family. He saw his mum and dad staring contentedly at the little baby. "Henry" his mother said exhaustedly.

"Mummy"Henry said with excitement. "so, is it a girl or boy?"

"A girl" his father replied "your sister". Henry walked up to his father before hopping on his lap so he could get a good view of his sister. David's arms laid loosely around Henry's lap. Henry looked over to see the little girl in his mothers arms. "She's so tiny" Henry said.

"Mmm" Regina hummed "you were a lot bigger".

"Was I?" He said curiously".

"Yes" David replied.

"So what's her name? Henry asked.

"Well your mother and I thought you might want to name her"

"Really" Henry said with excitement.

"Yes".

"What about pizza?".

"Pizza why pizza?" His parents asked.

"Because I love her and I also love pizza so I will love pizza". Regina's and David's hearts melted at the reaction of Henry. They were never quite sure of what his reaction would have been when the baby arrived, but he was happy and that made them happy.

"But Henry if we name her pizza we might get confused and accidentally eat her, we wouldn't want that now" his mother said with a smile.

"No, you're right" Henry said "what about Emmelia?"

"Emmelia" David said "I like that name it reminds me of something familiar but I just can't put my finger on it".

"Hmmm little baby Emmelia" Regina said.

"So that's her name?" Henry asked with excitement.

"I don't see why not all of us love it so why not" David said.

* * *

Three years had passed and Regina found herself growing even more apart with her little boy, ever since he had gotten that stupid book. She was not his mother any more, no he saw her as nothing more than the Evil Queen. He would barely even talk to her and now he had run away. David talked to the towns sherif, Graham but he had no clue as to where Henry went. David could see the worry in his wife's eyes, he walked up to her before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in close. "It's alright" he said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back "we will find him" he said as he slightly pulled away and planted a kiss on her forehead. She was about to say something but was interrupted by the cries of their three year old who laid upstairs in her crib. "I'll get her" David said. Regina was now left alone down stairs with the sherif if David hadn't been in there she would have killed him. She walked up to the stumbling sherif and gave him a look that looked right thro him, if looks could kill he would certainly of been dead. "What do I pay you for if you can't even do a simple task as finding a god dam ten year old" she spat.

"Please madam mayor I'm doing all I can but your son could be any where" Graham replied with fear. He knew that the woman who stood in front of him was very dangerous.

"Then try harder" she yelled in anger.

"I'm doing my absolute best I know this is hard but" he was cut off by the sound of the door bell.

* * *

Regina walked outside to see her son standing there and relief was all she could feel. "Henry your safe" she said as she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled away and ran off thro the door but not without getting a few words in "you're not my mum, I found my real mum".

Regina straightened her posture before looking at the tall blonde woman who stood in front of her "you're Henry's mum" she said in shock.


	2. Annoying pest

**Thank you guys for all the support and you're right I shouldn't let a few words get to me, what's the worst that person can do to me caps lock me to death. So I'm going to continue on and I hope I do not disappoint all you great people out there.**

* * *

Regina stood tall in her doorway as she watched the blonde, who was about to change her life for ever walk out of her front yard. Her posture slumped as soon as the blonde was out of view, a million thoughts buzzy through the brunettes head. She felt a mixture of emotions running through her, fear that the blonde would want to take her son away and pride of the fact that she and her husband raised a smart boy. Her body stiffened at the touch of David's hand on her back but she quickly relaxed. David could see that his wife was lost in thought so he gently pulled her closer to him and kissed the side of her head. "So what are you thinking about?" he asked. There was a pause before she answered him. "What happens if she wants custody of Henry?" She asked he could see a glint of fear in her eyes. "Hey nobody is taking our son without a fight" he replied as he kissed the side of her head once again. "But what if she wins". David spun his wife around so she was looking directly at him. He wrapped his hands around hers and made sure she was focused on him before continuing. "Regina we have raised a healthy, intelligent boy there is no way the courts would give him to some random stranger that showed up ten years later, ok". She slowly nodded at his words, he was right and that helped ease her mind. "Come on" he said "you're letting in the cold air".

* * *

There was something about this place telling Emma to stay. His adoptive mother and father seemed nice and the boy is quite clever. But there was something about the town that wouldn't allow her to leave. She sat on her bed in the room at grannies and thought about the book Henry was talking about. An Evil Queen enacting a dark curse that took them to a new world in order to get revenge on Snow White, quite a twist on the tale. And in the process she manages to marry and have a child with the ever so charming Prince. The more she thought about the less sense it made but she wasn't going to tell Henry that. It saddened her that Henry couldn't feel the love of his mother, something she had to grow up this when she gave Henry up for adoption she only wanted what was best for him.

* * *

A few weeks later.

Regina sat in her desk thinking of ideas on how to get rid of the blonde, all of her attempts had failed and it only seemed to keep her here. She was pest to Regina like an annoying bug who keeps refusing to die. In her old land she would just rid of the pest by using her magic but in this land she couldn't. She missed having power underneath her fingertips, never having to do anything and letting the magic do it for her. But in a way she was glad that there was no magic, it was to easy and always came with a price. It was like a drug so easy to get addicted to but in reality it just ate you up slowly until there was nothing left of you but an empty shell. Her time spent with David and her family showed her that she could still have her happy ending and she wasn't about lose it because of some blonde.

* * *

David pushed the little blonde girl with her mothers eyes on the swing in their yard. Her little pink dress blowing in the wind in time with her blonde strips of hair. "Daddy" the little three year old said innocently.

"Yes my little princess" he replied as she hopped off the swing.

"Can we go see mummy? please" she asked.

"But mummy might be really busy, she has an important job of running the town and keeping us safe" he replied.

She looked up at him with her brown beady eyes and begged again "please daddy". David's heart melted at the sight he knew this look to well his wife would do the same thing to him when she wanted something and he could never deny her. "Fine" he replied "Only because you used your manners".

"Thank you daddy" the little girl replied.

* * *

Regina sat there going through plans of the town when she heard her secretary through the intercom. "Madam Mayor there are some people here to see you". Regina had no intentions of talking to anyone today it was a meeting free day, a day when she could sit back and just work without being interrupted. "Tell them I'm busy" she replied. Regina had gotten another message over the intercom and it look like these people were very determined to see her. "Fine" Regina replied "let them in". She was expecting to see some annoying peasant but was surprised by the two people who walked in. The irritated look on her face soon disappeared in to smile when she saw two of the three people she loved most in the world. "How can I help you dear" she said sincerely.

"Oh nothing it's just we thought that we would drop in and see you".

"Ahh so a social visit" she replied.

"I hope we are not interrupting anything".

"No, no it's fine" Regina replied as she shifted in her chair. "So what is my little princess up to" she said as she lent over her desk to see the little girl who stood in front of it.

"I wanted to see my mummy" the little girl replied.

"Oh really?" Regina said playfully.

"Yes I wanted to give you this" the little girl said as she pulled out a tiny object from the front pocket of her dress. "Oh this is really pretty" Regina said as she held the small sparkly rock up into the sun.

"Just like you mummy" the little girl replied. Regina was full of joy and sadness all at the same time, with the thought of her little girl to grow up and hate her for something that she did that seemed like a life time ago. She was going to cherish every moment she could.

Emmelia hopped onto her mothers lap and looked at the plans that were on her mothers laptop. "What is that?" She asked curiously.

"That my dear is plans for a new park". David watched as Regina explained the plans to their daughter. It warmed his heart to see them so happy.


	3. Negotiations

Regina watched as her son grew closer to the infuriating Miss Swan, even her husband had started to like her. She had to put an end to it and soon but she also didn't want to see her son get hurt so what ever she did she had to do it fast.

She got onto her phone and decided the best approach would be a direct one. She would speak to the blonde to finally set things straight. She dialled the blondes phone, when Emma answered she could tell that the blonde was infuriated, probably because of the wheel boot that was on her car. "Or walk whatever suits you" Regina said as she heard the blonde slamming the door to her car.

* * *

Regina sat in her desk finishing up her paperwork before the blonde came. Her head quickly snapped up when she heard violent knocking on the door. Regina told her assistant to let her her in via the intercom. She straightened her posture and her head as the blonde walked in. "You said you wanted to talk to me" Emma said.

"Yes I believe I did" the brunette replied as she stood up from her chair. She flattened out the wrinkles on her skirt before continuing. "I wanted to speak to you about Henry".

"Oh really" the blonde replied "the last time you wanted to speak to me about Henry, you made him think that I thought that he was crazy".

"Look Miss Swan this doesn't have to be difficult"

"Are you sure, you've made everything but difficult"

"Are you done yet" the brunette gestured with her hand.

"Fine madam mayor what is it you want to tell me about" Emma replied frustratedly. Regina turned on her heels so she was facing the opposite way before taking in a breath and sighing. "I know you didn't believe me when I told you that I love my son, Miss Swan" she said as she closed her eyes before opening them. "I ah" Emma was caught off guard and was not expecting that. Regina turned back around so she was now facing the blonde directly. "Look Miss Swan I Know I'm not the easiest person to deal with".

"Well you've got that part right" Emma mumbled. Regina ignored the statement before continuing "Any way Miss Swan I do love my son and that is why I have asked you here today".

"Yes I'm listening" the blonde replied.

"I'm going to give you an ultimatum"

"And ultimatum, what type of joke is that?"

"No joke I can assure you of that Miss Swan"

"Ok than what is this ultimatum"

"You might want to take a seat Miss Swan" Regina said as she pointed to the chair in front of her desk. Regina sat down in her chair, straight posture as always while the blonde just slumped in her chair.

"Slumping is bad for your back Miss Swan"

"What is this pick on Emma day" she said frustratedly.

"No I just simply don't want you teaching my son bad habits".

"Ok then Regina what is this ultimatum of yours".

"You leave and you never come back" the brunette said as her eyes darkened.

"What type of choice is that" the blonde replied with a raised voice.

"Look Miss Swan I'm giving you a way out"

"A way out from what"

"From hurting my son, because I swear if one tear of his falls because of you I swear you will regret it for the rest of your life" the brunette said with venom laced in her voice.

"I'm not going to hurt Henry" Emma replied disgustedly.

"Are you sure Miss Swan I've seen your History, every time something gets to tough for you, you run away. So I suggest you run now before Henry grows to attached to you and break is heart".

"How do you know about my history?" Emma replied.

"I'm a mayor of a town Miss Swan I have eyes and ears everywhere, and I can tell you from ten years of experience, that being a parent is not just being a friend to your child no it's much more. You have to be ready to make decisions that they will not like in order to keep them safe and you certainly do not leave them when times get tough". Emma could understand Regina's concerns, she had a bad history of running away but no this time things would be different and she would stay no matter what, she gave Henry her word and she wasn't just about to break it. "And what is the other option?" Emma asked.

"You stay"

"What?" Emma said with a raised eyebrow, she was certainly not expecting that as her response.

"Yes Miss Swan you heard right, you stay and you get to know my son".

"You will let me see Henry?" She asked.

"Yes but it would have to be supervised".

"Supervised by who"

"Most likely David dear"

"Your husband"

"Yes"

"And what's the catch?"

"No catch dear, it's simple you hurt my boy or anyone of my family and you will regret it".

"There's got to be more to it".

"No as long as you keep to my terms of you being supervised with my son then I see no issue".

"Why, why do I have to be supervised".

"Because Miss Swan your still a stranger being in a town for 3 weeks doesn't change that".

"Will things change?"

"Maybe, in time we'll have to see how things go"


	4. Loss

**I so sorry for the long wait but hopefully this long chapter will make up for it and warning things might get a little bit sad.**

* * *

Regina stood in front of the body that laid in front of her in disbelief, how could of this happened, one of her only friends laid dead in front of her. Emma was surprised by the brunettes reaction she had no idea that Regina possessed a friend other than David. "I'll give you a minute" the blonde said.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Regina asked Kathryn in a near whisper, even tho she knew she wouldn't get a response. She brought the back of her hand up to the side of Kathryn's face and traced it down to the red lines that wrapped around her neck. Once Emma returned back she asked the blonde "what happened to her?". Emma walked around to the other side of the metal table to face Regina, she opened her mouth only to close it again as she was unsure of what to say. "Well" Regina said her eyes still on the woman that laid in front of her. "We're not sure" Emma replied.

"Not sure of what Miss Swan"

"If it was a suicide or a homicide"

"How could you not know?"

"Well these lines" Emma said as she pointed to the red lines around the body's neck "suggest that she attempted suicide, she was found hanging from a rope in her house but"

"But what?"

"The autopsy shows that she had lethal drugs in her blood stream"

"What are you saying Miss Swan, that she was drugged to death and then hung by a rope to make it look like suicide"

"That is one possibility"

"I want you to keep looking, I want the son of a bitch who did this brought to justice" she said before storming out of the room.

* * *

She walked out into the sherif office only to run into David. "David" she said startled.

"Emma called, is true" he replied. Her eyes fell to the floor as her arms hung loosely beside her. David's heart broke for the woman who stood in front of him, she had just lost one of the only people who had actually cared to get to know her. "Hey" he said as he pulled her into his arms "they'll find who ever did this, I promise". She didn't reply back instead she held him tighter in fear that she might lose him to.

* * *

Regina stood at the door of Emmelias room, her little princess was now sleeping peacefully. If anything happens to her, Henry or David, she would have no idea what to do, her life wouldn't be worth living, they kept her going whether they knew it or not. David hated seeing her like this, his strong beautiful woman broken down. She would try to hide it from him but he knew, he always knew. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind causing her posture to stiffen at the sudden action. "It's only me" he said his voice soothing her. She leant in to his touch and spun herself around so she was now facing him with her head resting on his chest. He moved his right hand and tilted her head up so he could capture his lips in hers. "No one is going to hurt you or our family, you know I won't let that happen" he said.

"You're just one man David" she replied.

"Yes one man that would go to any lengths to protect the ones he loves"

* * *

The towns people all gathered in the town hall, frightened about the news of a murder. "Please calm down, we have this all under control as we speak we have petrol cars looking for the murderer" Regina told the crowd.

"Do you know who did this" some one yelled from the crowd.

"As of yet, no"

"Then how do you know who to look for"

"To be honest I don't" she said. The crowd started to talk "but" she said loudly to get their attention "what I do know is this we have our best hands working on this case, we need to have trust in the system that this murderer will be brought to justice" . Her words sounded confident nearly enough to trick her self but in reality she was scared, scared that they would fail and scared at the thought of losing her family, but it was enough to persuade the crowd and that's what mattered. "Madame Mayor" Sidney Glass said "is it true that the victim was an old friend of yours".

"Yes that is true"

"And that he got her unexpectedly by poisoning her then he stumbled the police by making it look like it was a suicide".

"This is one thing I can tell you dear, this act was just the fuel to rage the fire and has made me more determined then ever to catch this killer. No one and I mean no one messes with any one in my town and expects to get away with it". The towns people cheered at her words, one thing they knew for sure was that Regina had a way with words.

* * *

It had been a week since Kathryn's murder and yet the killer still hadn't been found. Regina paced back and forth in her office as piles of complaints started to pile up. The towns people were scared and so was she, she wasn't afraid of dying when you're the evil queen death becomes your friend but now she had people to care about and it was their safety she feared. When her mobile phone started to ring her heart stopped, no one would call her on it while she was at work unless it was an emergency. She picked up her phone to see that it was the sheriffs station. Maybe it was good news, maybe they had caught the killer, there was only one way she was going to find out and that was if she answered. "Regina Mills speaking" she answered. Her heart skipped a beat as her phone slipped thro her fingers dropping to the ground and landing with a thud. "Madame Mayor, Madame Mayor" the words could be heard from the speaker. A freak accident they said.

* * *

Her whole world slowed down at the sight in front of her. Her little boy laid in hospital connected up to what seemed like a thousand machines. "How did this happen?" David asked her as she walked into the room. "They said that it was a freak accident and that Henry was the only one to suffer major injuries" she replied "it's him he's after our family, he wants revenge on me"

"Regina don't speak like that, why would anyone be after you"

"I'm the mayor the most powerful person in town and that can get you a lot of enemies David". They were interrupted when Dr Whale walked into the room. "Your son has suffered some major injuries to his vital organs and brain".

"Is he going to live" David asked as he pulled his wife closer to him afraid of what he would say. "We don't know only time will t" his sentence was cut short by the sound on Henry's monitors, he was flat lining. "Henry"

Regina screamed.

* * *

That was it there little boy was gone. Regina felt her legs go weak at the knees, she could no longer hold her own body weight. She dropped to the ground with her head in the palms of her hands as tears ran uncontrollably down her face. David fell to his knees beside and pulled her into him tightly. He could here her sobs as she mumbled broken words "this... This is... All my...fault".

* * *

Nearly the whole town had gathered at Henry's funeral. Each and every one of them bringing nothing but a simple red rose. But the attire they wore was nothing that you would expect to see in a normal funeral, instead they wore costumes of what Henry had thought them to be. Everyone wore a costume except Regina, she never wanted to be the evil queen, she only ever wanted to be Regina so that's who she came as. The grave stone was anything but normal, instead it was shaped as Henry's favourites heroes weapon, Prince Charming's sword. Every little detail that was in the sword in the book was added to the stone.

Once the ceremony was finished and all the guest had left only David, Emma and Regina remained to mourn the loss of their son. Ruby and granny had offered to look after Emmelia until things calm down.


	5. No one left to save her

It was pitch black the cold creeping up Regina's spine, she tried to move but found herself unable to. Five straps holding her down, one on each ankle and wrist and one restraining her head from moving. She clicked her fingers in hope that something would happen, even a little spark of magic would give her hope but there was nothing. This was it this was her ending, doomed from the very beginning. There was no use in praying as there was no help left in this world for her. Her eyes squinted from the bright light that entered the room making the dust particles clear to see. A large tv rolled down from the ceiling before an image on the screen flickered on "dav .. id" she stuttered.

* * *

There he was sitting in his truck unaware of what was going on, did he even know that she had been kidnapped? "Well well well, I'm glad you could make it to my show your majesty" a deep but venomous voice said. This is it, she was going to come face to face with her sons killer "What do you want with me" she said matching his tone.

"Tsk tsk tsk" he said as waved his finger "I gave you free tickets to my show and you decide to talk to me in that tone".

"What do you mean, your show"

"All of this was a show made especially for you your majesty, you should feel honoured". 'Your majesty" she thought, she hadn't been called that since, since being in the enchanted forest "you remember" she said as she tried to scan the room to find her captor. A bright spot light appeared on the man who had kidnapped her revealing a man wearing a blood red tailcoat with golden trims and white dress pants. His black formal shoes ending with a point and his tall, black top hat with a silver ribbon wrapped around it. "I remember you but do you remember me" he said.

"I, no I" she replied.

"That's what I thought, that husband of yours is a lucky man to have such beautiful wife and family" he said as he ran the back of his pointing finger across her face, it's a shame he won't be able to return to them".

"What type of sick bastard are you" she yelled.

"I could ask you the same question you majesty". He was right, she was just as bad, no she had changed, she had a family. "I hope you enjoyed the opening to my little act, it's a shame the girl and boy had to go" he said.

"I swear when I get out of this you're dead" she spat.

"Yes finish me off like you did the rest of my family, I'm going to take everything you love away from you like you did to me, but I don't need magic to do it" he said as he moved to the back of her chair placing his hands on his shoulders "now your majesty for my favourite part of the act the grand final, I like to call it burn baby burn" he reached into his pocket grabbing a button and put it within her reach "now you see your majesty this little button sends a signal to the explosives that I've planted underneath your husbands car and your going to press the button to set it off".

"No I won't"

"Oh you will".

* * *

She wasn't going to press that button and time was running out he had no choice but to show her, her child. "See this Regina" he said as he showed her the footage of Emmelia "this is you daughter and if you don't do what I say, I'm afraid I'll have to kill her".

"No you can't please don't" she begged, she was tired and exhausted.

"It's your choice" he said. Her eyes flickered down to the button, she had no choice but to press it so she did as she whispered the words "I'm sorry". In a matter of seconds it was all gone, there was nothing left on the screen, at this moment she let her weakness shine thro as the tears started to flow down her face. "Well" the man said "wasn't that just spectacular".

"YOU'RE A SICKO!" She screamed with pain.

"Big words coming from the evil queen" he said calmly. She was now completely broken, she just killed the man she loved.

"Tears of happiness I see you crying" he said "what was, that encore I hear, well I think I can manage that just for you, your majesty".

"What are you going to do, kill me".

"Oh much worse" he said as he lent down and whispered into her ear "I'm going to make this look like it was all your doing, Kathryn's, Henry's and that man you call your husband there blood is on your hands".

"No!" She yelled as she struggled to get out the restraints.

"Yes your little girl is going to grow up hating you, thinking that you killed her daddy and brother".

"Please don't" she begged.

"Good night your majesty" he said as he pulled out a needle before ejecting it into her veins. The world around her went dark at least now she could finally be at rest, with no one in this world left to save her.


	6. Fallen apples

Her apple tree was much like herself in a way, you could say it was a reflection of her life. She to did not belong in the castle walls just like her tree didn't, both of them trapped unable to leave. The two of them stuck out like a scream within the calm. Screaming that's all she had felt like doing, but in the end she ended up pushing it down so low that the anger inside of her boiled to a point of exploding.

* * *

She sat in her office but she was to distracted to do any real work no, instead she found herself staring out at her tree. Her subconscious had finally caught up to her leaving her with what felt like and empty void left inside of her, a void that had once been repaired by those who she loved. She watched as the leaves on her tree shrivelled up and died. She watched the darkening of the once blood red apples turn into a deep brown mess. As the fruit dropped to the ground one by one plucking away what little was left of the tree, before slowly killing it from the inside out, until nothing but a dead corpse is left. Henry, David and Emmelia was all she had left in the world and just like the tree they were plucked away from her one by one. When she awoke to see that it was only a dream, a dream that felt so real, she found herself relieved. Nothing had ever been able to hurt or scare her as the evil queen, kill her for all she cared, but now her biggest enemy was not that of Snow White, no instead it was herself. To lose them she would lose herself as they were the glue that kept her together, her reason for living. She had never expected to fall for the prince but in the end she did. It would be so easy to cross the line and leave, but she couldn't because something inside of her stopped her.

* * *

Rumplestilskin grew impatient his son was out there somewhere and there was no way he could leave the godforsaken town until the curse was broken. Nothing was going to plan the evil queen ended up with prince charming and worst of all the curse wasn't getting any weaker. The mayors cooperation with the saviour had changed everything, they didn't loathe each other instead they were getting along "for Henry's sake", so the mayor had no reason as to get rid of her. He had to get her with her insecurities, make her vulnerable, but to do that he would need the help of Jefferson, and get her with what she fears most, losing her family.

* * *

Jefferson sat on the bench in the far corner of the park under a large tree that kept him hidden in the shadows. He watched as the saviours son and his daughter played together. She looked so happy, she had the things he could never give her, a mother, friends and a life of wealth. Regina wasn't lying when she said that she would make sure his daughter would be looked after. Dungeons and dragons he believed they were playing, his daughter was pretending to be the princess while Henry played as the prince, his little sister tho played as the dragon making roaring sounds, stomping heavily on the ground and pretending to breathe fire. He watched as the saviour and Prince Charming watched the children play in joy and was still constantly surprised at the fact that Regina aloud the saviour to see Henry, firstly she was very protective over her son and secondly she was the saviour the one who is meant to break the curse, he wondered if the majesty actually knew who the Sheriff Miss Swan was. The words of the Imp stuck in his head repeating over and over again "breaking the curse dearie, means you will get your daughter back". He needed to be with his daughter once again seeing her, having to watch from a distance just wasn't good enough and to see her now playing with another's child only made him miss her more. He slowly walked up to the man known as Prince Charming who was dressed in blue jeans that had a white button up shirt ticked into them. "Excuse me sir" Jefferson said. Emma noticed the shady looking man, he had a long dark coat and a scarf that wrapped around his neck. She stepped away so he could talk to David, but she kept her eye on him. "Can I help you" David said with a friendly smile.

"I'm just wondering on where I could find your wife?" Jefferson replied.

"My wife?" David said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yes, she is the mayor of this town after all".

"Then I'm guessing you want to talk business with her?"

"Yes"

"Well then you should find her at her office"

"Thank you" Jefferson replied with a nod before walking off. David wasn't a fan of this stranger, something seemed shady about him.

* * *

"I believe you have a problem, your majesty" he said as he walked into her office. She found her self in instant shock 'your majesty' the same words that were used by the man in her dream. Her head popped up from the pile of paperwork and to her relief it was only Jefferson. "And what is this problem of mine?" She asked as she lent closer to her desk.

"The mother of Henry is the saviour, the one who will break your curse".

"I know" she replied.

"You know and you're not going to do anything about?"

"Why should I" she replied.

"I know that the evil queen is fearless, afraid of nothing but what I do know is, is that Regina Mills is afraid of losing the ones she loves".

"Huh" she laughed "you think you know me" she was now standing behind her desk "as far as I know, I am neither of them, I'm no teenager who is blindly in love and well, here I am certainly not the evil queen".

"You may not be a teenager any more" he said as he slowly walked up to her desk "but you're a mother and if anything threatened your child being taken away from you, well we all knows what happens when someone crosses the evil queens path, don't we" he placed his hands on her desk and leant forward "And when the saviour breaks the curse you will lose everything, you don't really think that stupid prince will still love you, do you?". The thought hurt her but she couldn't show it, not to him "And Henry" he continued "well, we know he will be gone to run off with his real family, has he ever told you that he loves you?". 'No!' She couldn't let him get to her "and what about that precious little daughter of yours, do you really think the prince will let you see her, you will be nothing but a forgotten memory to her, Snow White will become her mother, because face it dear" he said using her own word "who would want the evil queen when they can have Snow White". If she had magic she would have burned him alive with a flick of her wrist, but she didn't have magic so she couldn't. "So Jefferson" she said "you thought you would come here and gloat, tell me dear, what does this accomplish for you. Pride? Satisfaction?".

"Neither" he replied. We both have something the other wants, you my daughter and I a way to get rid of all your problems".

"I'm sorry dear, but during my time I have learnt that making deals never turns out the way you want them to, you should know that to Jefferson".

"Well" he said "If you change your mind you know where to find me".


	7. Keeping

**so sorry for the late update been very busy lately, I will try to update more often. Did watch the season 3 premiere today must say it was a bit disappointing and felt out of character. Anyways I hope youse enjoy this chapter it's set up the curse breaking which should be in the next chapter or so :).**

* * *

She had a sick feeling in her gut that she just couldn't describe and an aching feeling in her heart as if it was being squeezed. Her heart rate quickened as she found it harder to breathe. She watched from the window of granny's diner as her husband captured his lips with Mary Margaret's, was it betrayal she was feeling or was it the sad realisation that her head was right, love just wasn't for her. She couldn't lose him, not now after how far along they had came. No she had to go and get rid of the little brat the only way she knew how and that was with magic.

He was confused and felt lost with the one to many drinks he had consumed. The world around him was nothing but a blur he could barely make out the two figures who stood beside him. Emma he thinks the first one was and Mary Margaret to his left. They were playing spin the bottle one minute and the next the room was chanting out kiss, kiss, kiss. 'What' he thought 'they want me to kiss Mary Margaret'. 'No' he said as he tried to keep himself upright "I can't do, do that" he said as her raised his hand and pointed to the ring that was located on his finger "I'm married and my wife would kill me".

"She's not going to find out" Emma said. "Look we all had our turn and now it's yours plus Regina would understand"  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah"

* * *

She decided to take Jefferson up on his deal and met him at her family mausoleum carrying what looked like a top hat. She walked down the marble stairs and met him in a room that was full of magical items from the enchanted forest. "My hat" Jefferson said "you had it all along".  
"Of course I did dear, you never know when a magical hat will come in handy" she said with a slight smile. She handed the hat over to Jefferson and watched as he placed the hat onto the ground. He spun it once and there was nothing so he did it again but there was still nothing. "There's not enough magic here, you need something magical like"  
"True love" she said cutting him off.  
"Exactly". They stood there in silence for a few minutes until Jefferson came up with an idea "Daniels ring, the one he gave you when he asked to marry you that should have enough magic in it to allow you"  
"No" she snapped.  
"But Regina".  
"I said no and I don't even have it in my possession, David does".  
"You gave the prince the last thing you had left of you beloved Daniel".  
"Yes I did"  
"You must really love him, and it would be a shame to see you lose him to Mary Margaret". She cocked her head to the side with a raised eye brow.  
"Oh you don't know, didn't you hear about your faithful husband kissing Mary Margaret". Her posture straightened as she took a deep breath in.  
"No" Jefferson said "you didn't hear about it, you saw it and that's why you're here today. If you want to keep him then well you know what to do".  
"Keep him" she said softly "it's funny I never forgave Leopold for what he did to me, made me stay and kept me as if I was some sort of trophy. But here I am trying to get David to stay against his own will, thank you" she said.  
"For what?"  
"Making me realise what I was doing, I'm not going to make the prince stay if he wishes to go to her than so be it, I won't keep them apart".  
"Regina are you sure this is what you want to do?"  
"Yes".  
"Regina one more thing"  
"Yes dear" she replied.  
"My daughter"  
"I'm sorry Jefferson there is nothing I can do"  
"But you said"  
"Sometimes people lie in order to get what they want, it isn't possible to wake her up the only thing that can do that is by the breaking of the curse, I am sorry dear but there is nothing I can do for you".

* * *

Regina arrived home to see David watching tv with there daughter. "David" she said "can we talk".  
"Yeh of course honey what about".  
"Can we go into the kitchen please"  
"Yes of course" he had a feeling about what she wanted to talk about.

"Do you love Mary Margaret?" She asked.  
"No of course not we are just friends, you found out, who told you?"  
"No one told me I saw it".  
"Regina" he said as he held her hands in his "I was completely and utterly drunk the whole night is nothing but a blur".  
"Did you feel anything for her?"  
"If I did I wouldn't be here right now, I love you" he said.  
"I just don't want to keep you here against your own will".  
"I stay here because this is my home and my family, I can't imagine my life with out you Henry and our little princess ok". He tilted her head up so she was facing him. "Ok" he repeated, she nodded her head only to be pulled into a hug "I love you" he said. The moment was interrupted by a knocking sound at the door. "I'll get that" Regina said.

* * *

Regina answered the door to be greeted by the blonde "Miss Swan" Regina said "what brings you here?".  
"I, I wanted to speak with you" she replied. Regina moved out of the door way and gestured to Emma to come in. "This town it's not for me" Emma said "I'm going to move back to my old apartment".  
"Does Henry know of this?"  
"No not yet, but if I do this I want to make sure I have full access to see him when ever I want to".  
"I can't guarantee that Miss Swan but when you are here you may visit him, but he doesn't leave Storybrooke".  
"Why?"  
"Because it's a big world out there and I know how curious my son is, it's dangerous".  
"Our son" Emma corrected her. Regina sighed before saying "yes our son".  
"Fine so we agree"  
"Yes, it looks like we have both found something to agree on, do have a safe trip back Miss Swan.


End file.
